Bow2Jebus
One day I had decided the go onto the roblox website just to mess around a bit something i would usually do but for some reason that day when i went to log in i had an account named "Bow2Jebus" on my friends list, no clue how it got there so i go consult my brother about it and he says he doesn't know anyone called Bow2Jebus, normally if he wants to add someone he just asks me and i say yes or no but he didn't even know who it was so i leave it be and i just went and played a bit of Jailbreak cause i felt like it. I played the game for a couple hours robbing the Jewelry store and Bank continuously until i got bored and decided to go to sleep. By the time i got off it was already 8o'clock so i just jumped into my bed and closed my eyes but for some reason i couldn't stop thinking about that Bow2Jebus guy it was just so weird but i ended up forcing myself to stop thinking about it and go to sleep. When i woke up in the morning i logged into my account as usual and the Bow2Jebus account was online and they were making a game, because i was curious i decided to check what the game was called. The name was "01010010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010100 01100101 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101" I knew it was binary so i took to the internet and converted it into text and it turned out to say Red Temple. I joined it being the little kid i was and instantly when i joined all i could hear was screaming, explosions, screeches and some other horrifying sounds, then the game crashed and i couldnt join it again. Once that happened i decided to go downstairs and ask my mother to make some food for me, you know just to get my mind off of what just happened. My mother had made me a nice bowl of spaghetti hoops and i sat down at the counter and just ate the food while watching a video on my IPhone. When I had finished it I started to hear voices in my head saying my name constantly then i vomited all over the floor my mother was scared she has never seen me this sick before so she rushed me to the hospital. Once i got to the hospital they ran a couple tests but couldn't find anything at all they just said it must be a really bad chest infection, make sure he gets alot of rest and he stays warm after a while he should get better which was true i did get better after a couple weeks of laying in bed and drinking only hot stuff and only eating hot food. Once i got better i decided to check the game and it was the same but it had a description now it read "Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack. Its all over now Jack." What scared me is the part that my name was Jack and straight after i had played the game I had started to have all these symptoms but i shrugged it off saying to myself that the Jack in the description was probably the name of Bow2Jebus in real life. Until they had updated the game and instead of it have just Jack it had my full name it kept going on for ages and ages until it came to an end and it said "Its all over now Jane" That was my mothers name, I rushed downstairs and asked my mother to come upstairs and I said "IT'S URGENT, COME ON!" My mother ended up giving in and came upstairs with me but for some reason my computer had turned off and i couldnt turn it back on i just thought I must have pulled a plug out or something. I check for any loose plugs nothing, but then the screen went red and it had text saying "I can see you" then it changed and it said "I can smell you" both of us tried to turn the thing off but it just kept going saying horrific messages until it just stopped and repeated the description of the game but instead of Jack it was "Its all over now Jane." This went all for 3 days straight it kept going saying Its all over now Jane over and over and over again until i couldnt take it anymore i threw the computer out of my bedroom window and I watched it smash on the ground. Couple hours had passed since i threw it out the window and suddenly a knock on door my mother answered it and there was no one there she closed the door and said "Probably just a couple ding-dong ditchers" But then we heard another knock but it was more violent and loud, my mother opened the door again but once again no one was there. Then it went silent and the knocking on the door stopped and the day resumed once again just me and my mother watching TV. A couple weeks past and everyday of every week at the same time there would always be one calm knock and then one violent knock my mother had decided we are moving out of that house and we will never see it again. Till this day no one has bothered buying the house or even trying to Bow2Jebus is a real roblox account. But now that i have gotten a new computer seems that the Red Temple game has been taken off of his games, which makes me wonder if the game was made just for me. Hopefully you found this creepypasta quite good for my first one :D Written by LifeLike a.k.a madkai101 Category:Marked for Review